


Sleep Talking

by Madtom_Publius



Series: Valley Forge [9]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Dreams, Gen, M/M, Multi, mild body horror, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens tells Lafayette about being rudely awakened by Hamilton's frantic sleeptalking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally authored by Madtomedgar
> 
> Originally posted: http://madtomedgar.tumblr.com/post/36634897031/fic-thing-below-the-cut-moar-gay-trio-could-be

 

Gil was still somewhat bleary as he headed to the room where all the aides collected their breakfasts. Technically, he should be taking his own, in his own headquarters, but he missed his friends when he did that, and none of the family ever seemed to mind. Focusing on rubbing some warmth into his hands while crossing the hallway, he didn't notice Laurens approaching until he'd grabbed his arm and pulled him off into an out of the way alcove. Colonel Laurens face was nearly cracking with the effort of containing some mischievous secret. Thankfully before Gil had to demand what this was all about, Laurens hissed “Lafayette, I have to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Gil asked, peaking over his shoulder to make sure none of their other brothers were joining them, the thrill of whatever this secret would be already infecting him.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone else." Laurens whispered urgently. "If this gets around Hamilton is going to be furious. And he'd probably insist I was making it up to mock him.”

Gil placed his right hand solemnly over his heart and, putting on his most serious countenance, looked deeply into Laurens' eyes. “I will tell no one. You have my word.”

At the ridiculous gesture, Laurens nearly lost his composure entirely. The giggle disrupted his words when he spoke. “He probably doesn’t even remember that this happened, honestly, I don’t think he was actually awake for any of it.”

Now the anticipation was really too much for Gil. Much more and he'd start to lose patience. “My dear Laurens, you must stop laughing long enough to tell me, or I will never know.”

Laurens made several false starts, collapsing into silent laughter before he managed to get his story across. “He woke me up at God only knows when in an absolute panic because his nose had fallen off and he couldn’t find it!”

After having spent so long in America, Gil flattered himself that his English was excellent, but his friends' jokes still occasionally eluded him. Laurens could not have meant what Gil thought he must have said, or he would certainly not find it a laughing matter! “…he has _what_?” The immediate concern he had for poor Ham, who, he realized he hadn't seen yet this morning, and the total confusion must be displayed all over his face. 

“You heard that correctly, I promise.”

The firm belief that his poor friend was now in the medical tent dying from malignant frost-bite and a dawning horror that Laurens was really a callous and cruel animal began to war in Gil's head. “His…how has his nose come off from his face?” His question had come out shriller than he intended.

Thankfully, Laurens seemed to grasp through his haze of mirth that Gil hadn't understood him at all. He shook his head, speaking low and rapidly. “No, that’s the best part, it was sitting where it belongs, on his face, plain as day, yet he insisted it had fallen off.”

“No!” Nothing his friend was saying to him this morning was making any sense, and while he was certainly glad that dear Ham was fine, he was beginning to suspect that he himself was, as the Americans said, being had.

But Laurens' grin seemed totally sincere, and he pressed on with his story. “I assure you I am not making this up. I told him he was daft and to go back to sleep, and that it would be there in the morning, but he was beside himself, pulling the blankets up, looking on the floor…it turned out he’d decided to sleep at the foot of the cot because he didn’t want to wake me and at some point in the night gotten such a chill it woke him. But his hands and his nose had gone numb. He couldn’t feel it, and he put a hand up to check if it was there and still couldn’t feel it. Then he panicked. I tried kissing it to convince him, but he was so cold he couldn't feel anything!”

Ah, now _this_ was a funny story indeed. He could picture a sleepy, panicked Ham in absolute distress about losing his most prized feature. “What happened?”

“He became downright hysterical. I was trying to hold him still so I could warm him up but he just kept trying to find his nose. He started worrying about how he’d be ugly and grotesque now, and that he’d die a miserable bachelor because no lady would want to be seen with such a monster, and that _I_ wouldn’t want him anymore if we couldn’t find it, and he was talking so fast I couldn’t even get a word in edgewise!”

Now the chuckling had overtaken Gil as well “Poor vain Ham!”

“He wound up burying his face in my neck, apologizing to my shoulder for how misshapen and hideous he was now, and I think he said something about how he ought to have taken a better care of it, and I couldn’t think what else to do so I just held him there.”

“And he fell asleep?” Having seen their friend drunk and petulant enough times, Gil could well imagine the amount and quality of whining Ham had been engaging in as well. The picture was most ridiculous.

“No. His face warmed up and he realized his nose had been right where it belonged the whole time.”

 

“It would be hard, I think," Gil giggled,  "to misplace such a specimen as his.” They both collapsed against each other at that, doing everything in their powers not to let their laughter carry.

When Laurens managed to get control of himself, there were tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, asking one last time,“You won’t tell anyone?”

Gil once again pulled the too-solemn face that didn't quite match with his youthfulness before swearing “I will tell no one,” causing them both to burst out laughing again.

They were so consumed with mirth they didn't notice Hamilton coming down from the General's study until a fatigue-irritated voice asked "What's so damned funny then?" Gil would have to exact some revenge on Laurens for completely losing himself and leaving Gil to make up a lie to placate their little lion.


End file.
